Our Escape
by LifeHasAPrice
Summary: This is Ellie's mother's P.O.V of what happened during the invasion


I was outside hanging out the washing when all of a sudden I heard a loud banging noise coming from my house. I decided to check it out.

"What was that?" I called out, but Luke didn't answer.

"Hun? What happened?" I called out again, and like before, I had no answer. To my surprise the reason Luke couldn't call back was because he was busy getting the cow out of the house. It turns out that I had –accidently –left the back door open. Luke told me that the cow was hungry and could smell the cake I was baking for the show. The cow had left the kitchen in such a mess it was unbelievable. But we finally did clean it up.

Once Luke and I cleaned up the kitchen and got the cow back outside, were it belonged, we sat down to have some lunch before we headed off to the showground. Before we knew it, people came barging in, carrying rifles and yelling at us in this unknown foreign language. They pointed their guns at us and we got the message 'if we didn't do what they wanted us to do we'd be dead'. Luke tried to make a run for it –he always saw light at the end of the tunnel even though there might not be –but he was caught and they brutally attacked him. He was hit that hard that he started to cough up blood. His white shirt had turned red, there was that much blood. I didn't run I sat there and took my punishment. The soldiers made us drink some sort of drug –with a vicious aftertaste –that made us pass out.

When I finally woke up from the blackness I found myself chained to a chair.

"Anne? Anne? Are you there?" Luke called my name out.

"Luke? What's happening? Are you OK?" I was worried about him. I always am.

"Shhh! Were going to get in trouble if you don't shut up!" Another hostage silenced us.

"BE QUIET!" A loud booming voice shouted at us. Then all of a sudden, I heard a gun click from behind us and shoot. Someone had been shot. There was nothing I could do but sit there in fear wondering what's happening. Where Ellie and her friends safe? Who are these soldiers? What do they want? Why us?

"Arr!" Someone screamed. I sat there crying. I was so scared.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" A man with a strange accent –probably a soldier –spoke loudly demanding respect.

"How…how do you…expect me…to respect you…when you…you treat us…like dirt?" A man said as he was coughing and breathing heavily between his words. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. I didn't dare look.

"That's it!" The solider said as he pulled the trigger against the mans head. He stood up for what he believed in. He was probably the only man in here with enough courage to do that.

"YOU ANNIMAL! How could you do that to him?" A woman, this time, decided to speak up and, like the man, she got killed. Her blood splattered all over me but I didn't dare complain, I didn't wish to follow the young women and the young man to my death.

A little while later I heard the strange foreign voices speak again and it was only a matter of seconds before I could see them. They were only checking up on us.

"Luke? Are you OK?" I asked shortly after the solders left.

"Anne, I just need to tell you this one thing." We couldn't see each other.

"What is it? Are you OK?" I was anxious to hear him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, it's just that if we don't get out of here-"

"We _will _ get out of here, I know it." I was trying to be positive as I cut him off .

"…If we don't get out of here I just want to tell you that I love you. Every single day that I'm with you I can't help but love you more and more each day." Luke was so sweet, he made me cry.

"Luke, I love you too. You know that. I know that…" I trailed off.

"What happened ?" Luke was concerned

"My chain" I said slowly.

"What 'bout it?" I confused Luke.

"It's broken." I said shocked.

"So…you're free?" Luke got a little bit excited.

"I – I guess." I said dumbfounded .

"Un-chain me!"

"No! Un-chain me!"

"No! me."

I could hear a few people call out for freedom but I was worried what would happen to me if I got caught un-chained.

"I wish I could but what if I get caught? I'll die, I know it."

I feared for my life.

"Don't worry Anne, everything is going to be OK, can you just try to un-chain me? I'll tell you if anyone is coming." Luke calmed me down.

"I'm not sure if I can do that Luke." I was very scared of dying.

"Just try…please." Luke pleaded with me.

"Oh…Um…Fine." I regrettably agreed.

"Great! I'm over near the door, behind you." Luke beckoned me over and reluctantly I came.

"Hi" I said slowly as I un-chained Luke. The chains were obsolete and didn't need a key to unlock them but instead it used a pin to hold it together.

"Hey" Luke said slowly as he touched my face. It was great to feel his skin touch mine again.

"I've missed this." I smiled as the door banged.

"I have to go." I ran with fright and 'chained' myself back up. The soldiers came in then and, yet again, it was only to check up on us.

"Can I get something to eat?" A man asked. We had been there for a few days now…I think.

"NO!" A soldier screamed as he hit the poor, beaten up, elderly man. Watching that just made my heart sink. I couldn't believe people could be so malicious. After the soldier had left I went back to work un-locking the hostages.

"Here's what were going to do. I'll un-chain who I can, someone will make sure the door doesn't lock, we will dominate, escape, and never return." I became the dominant leader. Everyone cheered for me.

"Shhh, quiet, we don't want 'em cumin' just yet. Do we?...didn't think so. OK, we need a secret word so we know when to go."

"Well, what will it be?" The beautiful lady who had long, dark, wavy hair and gorgeous, bright green eyes that glittered in the sunlight –not that we got much –asked me a question.

"What about saying 'lets go' or 'now'?" The man next to were I should be seated suggested.

"no, that's too obvious, let's try something less obvious like…what's the time?" Luke suggested and we all agreed.

"Quick there coming!" Luke saw the soldiers turn the corner. They were going to kill us if we didn't get in our chains. Luckily it was only a false alarm.

"Few, that was close." I sighed in relief.

"Alright, who is going to keep door open?" Luke asked.

"How 'bout me?" The creepy man that hid in the shadows finally spoke up.

"If you want. I don't see any other volunteers." Luke thought that it was a good idea.

" Great, what will you use?" I wondered.

"I have my ways." He sort of kept to himself.

"There coming. Positions!" I yelled.

"What are you yellin' for?" A solider screeched in my ear.

"I…I just…I just wanted to know…what's the time?" I gave the code word and all the free hostages started attacking. We won, it worked, we were free. I could see the sunlight as we bolted out the door. It turned out that we were just taken to the showground.

"I can here people talking." Someone whispered.

"Run!" I pointed in the opposite direction of the voices.

"There following us" The strange creepy man sounded very worried.

"Wait! It…It's Ellie?" I noticed her from around the corner.

"Mum! Dad! I waited so long to see you I thought that you were dead." My beloved Ellie screamed with excitement.

"Ellie! Oh, how we've missed you." Luke spoke for both of us as we gave her a huge hug and kiss.

"Corrie! Kevin! Homer! Lee! Chris! Fi! It's so great to see you all." We all cheered.

"Ahem!" Robyn thought that we had forgotten her.

"How could we forget you Robyn?" I joked around. For that split second it felt like old times, no war, no invasion, just us, a 'family' again.

"Come on. We have to save the others." I sadly brought us back to reality.

"Were are they?" Kevin asked.

"Come on, we'll show you." I beckoned them over. "This is it."

"Here? Oh geeze! We could have got you. Dam!" Robyn sort of threw a mini hissy fit.

"OK. OK. Lets go before they hear us. What way?" Ellie asked me.

"That way." I pointed in the direction of the doorway we came out of. We were walking around the corridors for a while but we found the door with the rest of the prisoners in it.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' OUT? WHO ARE THEY?" A solider spotted us. We were terrified. They were going to drag us back into the mindless pit hole that they call prison, where as I call it, the torture chamber.

"RUN!" Luke screamed. Unfortunately we followed Lukes' demand.

"We're gonna need back up." The soldier called into his walkie talkie as he chased us.

"Stop runnin'. Your only gonna make it worse for yourself." Another soldier found us as we turned the corner. We turned around and ran once again only to be stopped in every direction by soldiers. We had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, our only option was to be dragged back and locked up.

"NO! I WON'T GO! I WON'T! I CAN'T! Ellie, get your friends, and go. You'll be safe then." I could see Ellie start to cry as she saw us being taken from her again.

"Ellie my dear, go on, we will be fine, I know it, run, run while you still can." I spoke with tears running down my face. I tried to be brave for her. Thankfully, she listened. She ran, ran away from that godforsaken place. She got Robyn, Kevin, Lee, Chris, Homer, Fiona and Corrie safely out of there.

"No! I won't go! You can't take me away!" Luke carried on. I turned around from watching Ellie leave only to see him being shot. That afternoon I lost my husband and Ellie lost her father.

"DAD!" Ellie screamed as loud as she could while she saw the brutal, vicious, cruel, soldiers kill her saint of a father. Ellie started to run towards me.

"Ellie! No! don't come here!" I yelled. As I ran to her I was shot at. Ellie, Kevin, Corrie, Fiona, Homer, Lee and Chris all saw me and Luke being murdered by those vial, disgusting, pointless, pathetic excuses of soldiers. Ellie was that upset that she ran away, she ran hoping she could escape the fact that her only family had been slaughtered by the soldiers, that it didn't happen but just look around, it was a war they were in the middle of, not some nightmare that you can wake up from at anytime.

"WHY? WHY THEM? ANYBODY BUT THEM!" Ellie screamed in agonising pain.

"Ellie…we're, so, sorry…we wish we could of done more but…" Kevin trailed off as he spoke for Chris, lee, and himself. Lee put his hand on Ellie's shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Thanks." Ellie gave a half-hearted smile. Lee started to rub her back to make her feel better.

"Don't touch me." Ellie hissed between her teeth she freaked out. "I don't want your sympathy. Its just bad luck, that's all. None of us could have done anything. We couldn't have saved them." Ellie was so angry and upset. You could tell by her body language and because of the way she was breathing. Ellie was taking in deep, heavy breaths. Ellie broke into tears.

"Ellie…" Corrie sounded so sorry without even talking.

"Their all gone, I have no one, no one at all." Ellie babbled on.

"We will stay with you." Robyn suggested. Everyone agreed.

"No one, no one at all." Ellie continued to babble on. She was in a world of her own. Somewhere far away, away from the war, away from death, away from it all.

"Did…did you wanna live with us? Me and my family?" Corrie offered to be Ellie's 'new' family seeing as they were best friends and were practically family anyway but yet, she still didn't reply.

"Ellie…Hun? Talk to us beautiful. Come on. Talk to us." Fi tried to wake Ellie up from her world.

"Huh? What? Did you ask me something Corrie?" Ellie regained knowledge of what just happened.

"It worked!" Fi, Homer and Chris got a little bit excited.

"Corrie?" Ellie asked again.

"Oh…um…well, I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me…and my family?" Corrie asked again.

"What's it matter? We save your families and we'll have to pay the price, our lives for theirs. I'll join my parents." Ellie was wallowing in self pity.

"Oh… Ellie." Robyn whined

"Don't worry, we _will_ get them out of there and we _will _ be safe. I promise." Homer tried to be the mature 'adult'.

"Sure?" Ellie was concerned

"Defiantly." Chris answered Ellies' question to Homer with a slight smile.

That night while the guards were all sleeping Ellie and her friends stole the keys and saved the other hostages. Everyone was happy well, … except Ellie.

"Are you coming?" Corrie asked Ellie as her and her family went home.

"Were to?" Ellie was confused.

"Well, home. Your one of us now. If that's OK with you?" Corrie once again invited Ellie to join her family.

"Yer, OK then." Ellie shrugged her shoulders and joined Corries family.

"Welcome to the family." Kate and Zach accepted Ellie with open arms.

"You have no idea on how much this means to me. Thank-you Corrie, Kate and Zach, I love you all." Ellie thought it was nice to finally fit back into a family again.


End file.
